A Light Shines in the Darkness
by Hingard
Summary: 100 years have passed since the defeat of Malefor, Spyro and Cynder have been made king and queen of Avalar. But all is not right, war has come to Avalar and it's up to two young dragons to find their destiny. please R&R Rated T for violence and battle scenes.
1. A New Generation

A/N: Hello everyone, this is my revival of "A Light Shines in the Darkness" I hope you all enjoy the story and please review at the end, I greatly appreciate your input.

Disclaimer: I own nothing related to the Spyro games, I do own Hingard, Helgrind, and Kala

* * *

Ch 1

A New Generation

A stream of yellow and orange flames seared the air above Kala's head as she flattened herself against the ground. Rolling to her side she jumped up and pounced on the blue dragon as he tried to reposition himself. Kala dug her claws deep into his side puncturing the leather armor protecting the dragon's underbelly and digging about two inches into the dragon,

RAWWER!

The dragon to let out a deafening roar as Kala's claws continued to dig deeper into his side. Swinging his tail, he knocked Kala off and sent her tumbling along the ground; her armor buffering most of the impacts, until she came to a stop at the foot of a boulder,

Getting to her feet Kala tried to shake the stars from her eyes as two links of her neck armor fall off leaving a chuck of her neck unprotected. Moving forward her head still ringing she looked for her opponent only to see him charging at her, his horns down, his deep red eyes fixed on her, a menacing grin adorned his face. Kala rolled to her right just in time, as her opponent came charging past, seeing an opening she bathed him in a stream of flames charring his right side and blacking his armor there was a slight pop sound as one of the buckles that held his armor in place blew off.

The blue dragon's armor began to slide off as the heavy metal plates on his back slide off. The armor began pulling on his wings causing all his weight to shift to his left side. He hit the ground hard as his momentum carried him several feet spinning to his right his underbelly now exposed as he slowed down and stopped at the base of the boulder Kala was just at. The blue dragon grunted as he tried to stand. Seeing her injured opponent Kala lowered her head and charged forward aiming for his injured side.

As she approached the wounded dragon she could hear a hissing sound, and the smell of burnt flesh was thick in the air, causing a spout of nausea to well up in the pit of her stomach, Kala quickly shook off the smell as she rammed straight into the dragons side sending him tumbling into the boulder.

CRACK...!

The boulder shattered under the force of the impact, pieces blowing in different directs while some collapsed partially coving the dragon. He attempted to lift his head, but failed as he gave a final sigh his head fell to the ground, and he breathed his last. Kala took this moment to rest, as she started to come down from the rush of adrenaline pumping through her veins. Her breaths becoming labored; laying down Kala took a few moments to catch her breath, and try to calm her nerves. After each battle she would have a moment of hyper sensitivity and a strong sense of anxiety as her body came down from the adrenaline rush.

When she felt she had calmed down, Kala began to make her way to where the dragon laid, now crumpled into a fetal position at the base of the shattered boulder, several rock chunks covered his body. His right side exposed she could see where here flames had charred and burnt his body. As she got closer the smell of singed flesh floated up to Kala's snout in nauseating waves; letting her know that she had not just hit his scales but burnt a portion of the soft flesh underneath.

Kala though did not escape the battle unharmed, while her injuries were not as severe as her opponent, she still had a tear on the leather protecting her underbelly, a scratch underneath was bleeding slowly but not enough to be life threatening. Taking her left rear leg she unlatched the buckle that held her armor in place and let it swing down to the ground. In the center of her left side a dark purple bruise could be clearly seen through her tan scales and light red underbelly, as she shifted her weight she could feel a sharp pain where her bruise was, indicating she probably had a bruised rib. Kala continued to check the rest of her body for damage when she heard her name being called from above

"Kala!"

Looking up Kala saw her battle partner Hingard gliding down, and landing just beside her. His dark red scales glittering partially in the sun, at least the parts that weren't covered in mud and dried blood. Hingard landed on the left side of Kala collapsed his wings as he settled down next to her. With his wings bent Kala got a better view of his right side, at first it seemed Hingard had hardly been touched but upon close inspection Kala could see a small cut on his tan underbelly, the bleeding seemed to have stopped and the wound was caked with dry mud and blood. His deep red body armor and helm were scratched and dented; several of the plates guarding his neck and tail were missing. While this wasn't all too uncommon as Hingard liked to engage his opponents in claw to claw battle, what worried her was that a large chuck of the armor was taken out exposing his scales.

"Sorry I wasn't able to help you with this one." Hingard said knocking his claw against the dead dragon.

Not hearing what he said Kala simply stared at him for a second admiring his dark-green eyes and what used to be bright yellow horns but they were covered in mud and the tips were stained red. Shaking herself out of her stare she put on a mockingly defiant tone

"I can take care of myself thank you very much." putting her nose in the air, but she was laughing on the inside and she had a smile on her face.

"Sorry I know you can just were supposed to be working together..." Said Helgrind trying to apologize, but then he noticed Kala's smile, Hingard smiled in return now realizing she was just playing with him.

"That gets you every time Hingard" said Kala letting a hearty laugh escape.

"I know" Hingard said chuckling a bit

"But really it's no problem you were already engaged with two opponents when I was under attack. It was better that we split I don't think we were ready to face three opponents at the same time." Kala's face becoming more serious

Hingard was about to apologize again when they heard the long, deep sound of a horn in the distance. The sound sent shivers up and down Kala's spine, shaking them off, Kala turned to Hingard, frowning

"Ughh… I hate that sound, but it does mean we can go home now."

"True, but this is the third attack this week, and each time we force them to retreat. I don't know why they continue to attack head on?" Said Hingard raising his head to the sky; this was his normal thinking position as if the sky held the answer to his question.

There was a brief pause as Kala looked off into the distance, and Hingard looked up into the sky. They stayed like this for a moment before Hingard shook himself out of his thoughts,

"Come on we should get back to camp, the King will want to hear how our battles went. You should also have a healer take a look at that scratch along your side, and that bruise."

"The scratch I can heal myself, but your right about the bruise" Kala craned her neck to where her wound was, closing her eyes she shut out the world and concentrated on kindling what the healers called their inner flame, the source of a healers power and ability, when she could feel her chest beginning to heat up she focused that heat up her neck each of her scales beginning to heat up as the energy moved up her neck to her eyes the focal point of this particular healing technique. Kala opened her eyes and her once light brown eyes were now glowing with a blinding light, the light condensed and turned into a thin beam of multiple colors. The beam made contact with the wound, causing her to wince a bit as the beams slowly made their way down the cut sealing it and leaving a small trail of smoke behind.

When she had finished she closed her eyes and faced forward, she then began to calm her inner flame, and the energy that flowed to her eyes receded back to her chest, once her scales had cooled she then reopened her eyes, the glow was gone and her eyes had returned to normal but she was exhausted from the healing. Taking in a few deep breaths she craned her neck again to take at look at her handy work, all that was left of her cut was a small bump and some very tender flesh. Pleased with the results Kala turned back to Hingard,

"See... good as new" she said happily although there was a hint of pain in her voice.

"I never doubted you but still we should report to the king, there was something one of the dragons said that concerns me"

"And what's that?" Kala asked turning her head to the side in an inquisitive manner.

"I'll tell you at the meeting right now I'm still trying to make sense of it." Said Hingard shaking his head

Kala simply nodded in response, she started to head away with Hingard when for some reason she stopped, looking over at the crumpled form of the blue dragon left her with a very uneasy feeling in the pit of her stomach, and she was having a hard time taking her eyes off the dead dragon. It had only been a year since the war against Helgrind had started, and in that time she had defeated many opponents. However, after each battle she felt deeply saddened by what she had done, a few times it nearly made her sick. Hingard came up beside Kala and nuzzled her neck.

"I know how you feel Kala I want all this fighting to stop as well. Just remember that this dragon made the choice to rebel and we have to do whatever is necessary to defend our country." Said Hingard putting a wing around her,

"I know." Said Kala lower her had breathing a deep sigh,

Hingard removed his wing and motioned for Kala to follow, together they launched into the air, the dust spreading out as they left the ground behind to soar within the night sky. They circled around the battlefield once then they turned south towards the camp.

A few minutes later they arrived at the camp; it was a buzz with activity as men and women from each race hurried through the streets to complete their tasks. Hingard and Kala landed in a less busy area of the camp near the armory. Their progress was slow as they made their way through the crowds towards the command tent in the center. After snaking their way through they came upon the command tent.

Teams of dragons were lined up outside the tent, Kala scanned their faces as she and Hingard took their place at the end of the line. Many were exhausted from the days fight; a few were leaning up against their partner for support. Despite many of the dragon's injuries the line moved quickly and soon it was their turn.

Upon entering the tent their eyes were drawn to the king and queen who sat in the center of the tent in front of a large table with a map of Avalar on it, most of Spyro and Cynder's armor was still on but parts were removed so that the two healers beside them could get to their injuries. Their helms were a dulled out gold, with three points sticking out the front. In Spyros helm there were three rubies placed within the center of the spikes. Cynder's had three sapphires embedded within the spikes of her helm. Hingard and Kala had been in the command tent several times but they never really looked around. The only pieces of furniture were a bed, and a table at the center of the tent with a map of Avalar. Returning their attention to King Spyro, Hingard was the first to speak,

"Your majesty, we've come to give our report on the battle." Said Hingard bowing in front of Spyro his snout touching the ground, Kala likewise bowed her snout touching the ground. Spyro looked down at the pair and smiled

"Hingard how many times have I told you, just call me Spyro"

"Of course your maj—I mean Spyro." Hingard quickly correcting himself

"Good... now what have you to report."

Hingard and Kala each took turns recounting their battles in the field, Hingard took a bit longer as he recounted what he heard during his battle with the dragons.

"King Spyro do you have any idea what the dragon meant when he said the darkness is coming?"

"I have a theory but nothing more for now, the both of you should get some rest by your accounts you both deserve some, you should also visit the healers."

Kala and Hingard bowed and exited the tent.

"This war is taking a heavy toll on our younger dragons." Said Cynder wincing with pain as the healer began sealing the cuts on her underbelly

"True, unfortunately we don't have enough troops to send them to Warfang for recovery and our healers can't keep up with the casualties. It has truly been a miracle that we've lasted this long." Said Spyro shifting more of his weight onto his uninjured leg as the healer began to work on his injured leg

Cynder came up next to Spyro "Helgrind has gotten more aggressive these past few days." rubbing her nose against Spyros neck

"He knows we grow weaker with each battle, we may be forced to retreat even further, even back to Warfang." Said Spyro bowing his head in exhaustion

"We should begin to pull out now starting with our wounded." Said Cynder raising Spyros head

"A good idea my love, we should alert the healers and get them ready to move, I'll assign an escort for them."

"Do you have anyone in mind?"

"The two dragons who were here last Hingard and his battle partner Kala they are our most experienced fighters and the injuries they sustained seem minor, they will fly escort for the healers."

"Very well I'll go and tell Ember about our plan, she can start the evacuation." Cynder said moving to the entrance of the tent.

"Be careful Cynder"

"I will" Cynder called back as she slipped out of the tent

Hingard and Kala were approaching the healer's tent; it was the largest in the camp due to how many occupants it had to hold, pulling back the tent flap they entered the tent as quickly as they could not wanting to let the cold night air into the tent. Inside there were rows of beds many had a slumbering dragon on it. Quietly moving across the tent, Hingard and Kala found Ember, a pink dragoness with golden horns, she was the founder of the healers, discovering the technique several years ago.

"Oh Hingard, Kala how are you?" said Ember turning to face them

"We took a bit of a beating today and we were wondering if you could heal us?"

"Oh is that all, you know Hingard I'm surprised you don't have Kala heal your injuries, she is my star pupil after all." Said Ember smiling at Kala,

Kala blushed as she turned her face, "I'm not that good."

"Non-sense I've never seen a dragon with your kind of talent. But I'm not doing anything right now, where are you hurt?"

"Kala has a bruise on her left side, and I have a cut along my right side, I also injured my wing a bit."

Ember came over and gave each of them a quick look over,

"Kala does it hurt when you breath or move,"

"A little bit, I think I may have bruised a rib"

"Well I better take care of that first" Ember closed her eyes and took in a deep breath on the exhale she breathed out a short stream of flames that covered Kala's bruised side. Kala smiled as the warm and soothing heat washed over her scales, she could feel the pain in her side slowly subside. A minute went by and Ember finally turned off her healing flame. Opening her eyes Ember inspected her handy work.

"How do you feel?"

"Much better... thank you Ember"

"Don't mention it, now onto you Hingard yours is going to hurt, I need to seal up that cut before it gets infected." Ember moved next to Hingard, and closed her eyes. Just like with Kala the scales along her neck began to heat up, she then opened her eyes and began to seal up the cut. Hingard winced as the beam made its way across the cut, but within a few seconds it was over and Ember had returned to normal.

"There you go... good as new." Said Ember inspecting the cut, looking up she saw two more dragons enter the tent, one with a broken wing and the other simply helping keep the dragon standing.

"Well looks like my jobs not done yet, now off with you two and do try to stay safe." Said Ember moving past them to address the two dragons that just came in

Hingard and Kala left the Healers tent and went back to their own. When they got back two cheetahs were waiting for them. They start to remove Hingard and Kala's armor, and began placing each piece onto a dragon mannequin; the more heavily damaged pieces would be taken to the blacksmith for repair. The final pieces of the armor were removed and Hingard shook and spread his wings thankful to longer be burden by the heavy armor.

Once off Hingard and Kala went to their own sides of the tent each furnished with a single bed and a few pillows. While they were battle partners and shared a special connection, they were still not united so the laws required that they slept separately.

Hingard lay down in the bed and sighed as his tense and sore muscles began to sink into the bed. Kala rolled over in her own bed facing Hingard, she likewise was glad to be in her bed. Letting out a long yawn Kala stretched out arching her back until it cracked, sighing she settled back into her bed, curling up and swinging her tail around her legs and the tip touching just below her jaw. She dropped her head up on her front legs staring at Hingard,

"I don't know how many more of those battles I can take." Said Kala moving a few of the pillows over to her head

"I know what you mean Kala at the start of this war I could take down two dragons easily but today I was struggling just to keep up" Hingard rested his head on his own pillow, letting the soft pillow drain away his weariness and thankful that the cheetahs made them. Beside his bed was a small case with various books and scrolls in it, normal after a battle he would spend a few hours losing himself with in the pages of his books. However, recently he had been too tired to read.

Hingard's eyes began to droop as he took one more look at Kala, her head laying down on the pillow, and soon she was fast asleep, Hingard lingered a moment longer before he succumbed to the call of his pillow and his weary body, as soon as his head hit the pillow he was asleep, a smile on his face.

The sun began to creep over the horizon bathing the camp in its soft orange light. Cynder had just gotten done talking to Ember about the plan to begin pulling out the troops, and the spent some time just talking about girl stuff, they hadn't been able to just talk for some time, so they took this time to catch up. But Cynder soon had to leave and make her way back to Spyro.

Cynder was walking through the camp when she came upon Hingard and Kala's tent there was a light coming from inside. Curious she poked her head in to see if they were awake, both dragons were instead fast asleep, seeing what was casting the light she blew out the lantern next to the door casting the tent in darkness. Pulling her head out she continued on her way to her tent. As she approached the tent she could hear voices coming from inside, entering she saw Spyro in his armor talking with a hooded cheetah probably one of the scouts, but when she heard him speak she instantly recognized the voice of her friend Hunter.

"Hunter it's so good to see you again" Said Cynder glad to hear a friendly voice

"Likewise your majesty" said Hunter bowing as she entered the tent

"No need to be so formal my friend" Said Cynder giving the cheetah an awkward dragon hug, pulling away hunter pulled back his hood, showing his face, a scar came across his right eye and ended at his upper lip -a mark of an old battle during the early days of the war- His face was also dusted with dirt and specks of dried mud.

"You are right... however, I have some bad news to report, the enemy seems to be preparing for another assault only this time Helgrind himself is leading the attack."

"Oh no" said Cynder her face draining of color

"I'm afraid it gets worse he knows you plan to move the wounded, he has two groups of dragons by the south ridge ready to strike, it would seem we have a spy amongst our ranks."

"You may be right Hunter but right now we don't have time to hunt down this spy, we have no choice now were going to have to pull all our forces out it's the only way we can get the wounded out safely. Hunter ready the troops were pulling out and returning to Warfang city."

"Of course my King" said Hunter giving a slight bow to both of them before he slipped out of the tent without making a sound.

Once Hunter was gone Cynder couldn't contain the sorrow that was building up in her heart,

"Spyro I...I...don't know if I can do it... I don't know if I can fight him." Tears were falling down Cynder's face, her voice cracking as she tried to speak through her tears.

"The...the last time you fought him, he...he, oh Spyro I don't want to lose you" Her head hung low, she cried, a quiet cry as she simply let her tears fall along her face as the memories of the last fight with Helgrind bubbled up to the surface of her mind.

It was a few months ago but she could still remember that day.

_She was taking on four other dragons while Spyro fought Helgrind, she tried to go to Spyros side and help him against Helgrind but her opponents continued to block her path. By the time she had finished her combat, she was already too late, Helgrind had fled leaving Spyro as a broken heap, his wings were broken and he had several cuts along his body many were bleeding profusely, he also had a large bite mark in his neck. _

_ Thankfully the healers got to him in time, but the damage was already done, Spyro was bed ridden for weeks and Helgrind's army made large advancements taking city after city. She never left his side; she put her generals in charge of the army. _

Cynder final snapped back to reality as Spyro draped his wing over Cynder's weeping body; he nuzzled her neck trying to comfort his grieving mate.

"I know my love but we must were the only ones who can hold him off we need to be strong, we were able to defeat Malefor together, as long as were together we'll be alright." Said Spyro rubbing his nose along Cynder's neck

Cynder calmed down slightly but her heart was still quivering, deep down she knew they could win but she was afraid of what that victory would cost.

Spyro retracted his wing from her and moved towards the tents opening; turning back he motioned for Cynder to follow. Sticking his head out of the tent he called on the two guards waiting outside. The two guards entered and began putting Spyro and Cynder's armor on. Once it was on and secured Spyro looked over at Cynder, offering a reassuring smile

"Come on we best make sure everyone is ready to move out" Cynder simply nodded using a claw to wipe away her tears; she followed Spyro out of the tent.

Outside the sun was still making its way across the sky as dawn made way for the fullness of day, The camp was cast in its orange light while the far end of the field was still dark, storm clouds were rolling towards the camp flashes of lighting could be seen with in the clouds.

Down in the camp it was chaos as everyone was scrambling to prepare for the coming attack the moles were packing up their mobile cannons, while the cheetahs were packing up tents and gathering supplies and hauling them onto carts, the Atwala were helping move the heavier equipment into the carts, Flame was organizing the dragons into task forces, while Hunter was assembling his ground forces. Ember was assisting in getting the more heavily injured patients onto carts.

Everywhere Spyro's forces were preparing for battle donning armor and weapons.

In the distance three lone figures on large bats stood, blowing their trumpets, Lightning flashing behind them as each trumpet blast blew.

Spyro and Cynder launched into the air and hovered above the camp giving them a great vantage point, looking past the camp, and out across the field; Spyro and Cynder saw coming over the hill, Helgrind a massive male dragon with orange horns, and Dark-blue scales bordering on black, his armor was like midnight with small streaks of purple almost like veins running through the chest piece He had no helmet on but his neck was covered in multiple small armor plates starting at the base behind his head and connecting down to the armor on his back.

Helgrind looked out across the field surveying the enemy camp, his lips curled into a smile as he saw the camps' residences scatter and run among the camp. Their pathetic struggle filled Helgrind with a twisted sense of pleasure and satisfaction, puffing up his chest he let out an earth shattering roar causing everyone on the ground to stop what they were doing, and look up at the source of the sound. What they saw filled their hearts with fear. Helgrind's army began to roll over the hills hundreds of Grublins, Dark Apes, and all manner of dark creatures that served the dark master. Dread filled many hearts in the camp as the undeniable revelation came to them that they may not survive this battle.

Seeing that the camp had been gripped by fear Spyro puffed up his chest, and shouted in his most commanding voice.

"People of Avalar... Do not give into fear, stand together and we can win this battle. Remember who you fight for, remember your friends and family let them give you the strength to fight on!" Spyro let out a powerful roar as he drew back his wings, and surged forward to meet Helgrind's challenge; Cynder was right next to him. Down below the warrior dragons followed Spyros example launching into the air and soon a flight of dragons were behind Spyro and Cynder, The other races formed

battle lines and charged out to meet the dark army, all charging into what they knew might be their last fight.

* * *

A/N: well I hope you enjoyed the story please review and let me know what you thought.


	2. A Light Fades

A/N: Sorry this chapter took so long but here it is at last, Please R&R your comments really help me perfect my writing.

Disclamer: I own nothing Spyro related

* * *

Chapter 2

A light fades

Spyro and Cynder lead the charge as the two armies clashed in a thunderous roar; metal clashed against metal, creature's cried out in pain filled shrikes. Spyro and Cynder flew over the battlefield accompanied by a group of dragons. Ahead of them, a flight of dark dragons changed direction to intercept; Spyro and Cynder slowed down and prepared for a fight but as the dragons approached none gave so much as a glance as they flew past. They targeted the dragons flying next to Spyro and Cynder. The king and queen were puzzled for a moment, but they quickly realized that Helgrind wanted to face them alone. Continuing forward Spyro and Cynder spotted Helgrind waiting for them in an open field.

Slowing their descent with a flap of their wings; they gently touch down onto the cold earth. The down beats of their wings sent bits of dirt scattering in different directions. Collapsing their wings Spyro and Cynder stepped forward closing the distance between them and Helgrind. Helgrind glared at each of them before breaking into a wide mischievous grin.

"So the King and Queen grace me with their presence... I should feel honored." Said Helgrind a twisted grin on his face as he mockingly bowed before them,

Spyro was in no mood for Helgrind's antics,

"Helgrind... today you shall pay for all the lives your rebellion has caused!" Spyro said, growling as he said each word.

"Brave words... My King, How hollow those same words rang the last time we fought." Helgrind's grin widening

"You won't get away this time, and you can't possibly take on both of us."

"Oh but I won't be... you see I know something you don't." Helgrind reached back and pulled something out of a small pouch in his armor. Tossing his head he threw the object toward Spyro. The object came to rest at Spyro's feet. It was a small piece of metal fashioned in a hollowed out circle. On one side it had three small emeralds embedded with in it.

"Look familiar?" Helgrind asked

Spyro simply stared back at Helgrind, yes he knew what the crown meant and it fueled Spyro's rage even more.

"Where... is... he!" Shouted Spyro, his rage barley being contained

"Safe for now, but that could change as long as Cynder stays out of our battle."

"Coward! Tell me where he is, Where is my... SON!" Spyro roared as he lost control and charged at Helgrind his eyes filled with rage. Helgrind side stepped out of the way of Spyros attack. Spyro dug his claws into the ground stopping himself before turning back to face Helgrind

"Oh, I'll tell you were your son is... if you can defeat me." Helgrind lowered his head and charged at Spyro.

Spyro did the same and like two charging bulls they collided, their horns locked and for a moment they stared at each other. Helgrind was calm and collected; Spyro on the other hand was nothing but pure rage as he glared at Helgrind. Pulling back they dislodged their horns, Spyro unleashed a torrent of flames. Helgrind surrounded himself with his wings blocking out the heat as it splashed against his wings and crawled up and over his head. Seeing that his attack was having no effect Spyro turned off his jets and instead charged straight ahead hoping to knock Helgrind off balance. Helgrind opened his wings slightly, only to see Spyro barreling towards him. Helgrind rolled out of the way; Spyro adjusted his charge and hit Helgrind in the middle of his roll, sending him tumbling across the field.

"You will tell me where my son is." Spyro snapped as he charged at Helgrind his claw extended.

Meanwhile at the camp Hingard and Kala were assisting in the evacuation. Everyone was running franticly trying to disassemble tents and pack up the supplies. Hingard and Kala helped load the larger items on to the carts to be hauled away. Hingard was lifting a large create of provisions when a cheetah came bursting through the crowd.

"Hingard the enemy has broken through our left flank Flame needs your assistance." Said the cheetah clearly out of breath

"Kala continue loading the supplies; join me as soon as you're done." Hingard launched into the air following the scout as he made his way through the crowd.

The scout led Hingard to where the enemy seemed to be focusing their attack. Flame and his mate Ember were leading the dragons in the defense of the left flank. Two grublins were on top of Flame hitting his wings; Flame was trying to dislodge them but they hug on tight. Hingard spiraled down and barreled into the two grublins knocking them off flame's back.

Righting himself Hingard snapped at the closest grublin grabbing its leg and tossing him several feet away, the other jumped onto Hingard's back and placed his club in front of Hingard's neck trying to choke him. Hingard rolled crushing the grublin underneath him. Getting back on his feet he saw four more grublins rushing towards him, Hingard sprayed a jet of flames at the ground creating a barrier between him and the grublins.

He then back up a bit, and charged through the flames horns down, bursting through the flames the tips of his horns lit as he crashed through the grublins impaling one and send the rest tumbling away. Shaking the grublin off, Hingard did a 360 spin while spraying a jet of flames setting all the grublins on fire. The grublins went screaming in different directions, their whole bodies lit up like torches. Behind him two dragons approached silently hoping to surprise their prey.

Hingard was focusing on another group of grublins coming towards him when the two dragons attacked. Hingard's ears perked up; turning his head he saw the dragons in his peripheral vision they were only a few inches from him, there was no time for Hingard to react. Thankfully he didn't have too; out of the corner of his eye Hingard saw Flame's claw come swinging in and slapped the two dragons away as if they were mere flies.

"There, now were even." Said Flame coming up behind Hingard

"Thank you sir" Said Hingard putting a closed paw over his chest in salute.

"You're welcome Hingard, but please call me Flame; I hate it when people call me sir. It makes me feel old."

"What ever you say sir" Hingard said a wide grin on his face.

Hingard and Flame laughed, this always happened when ever they fought together, and it was starting to become an inside joke among them.

"Yes well I think you'll be earning another metal today for saving my mate" Said Ember as she came up beside Flame.

The ground shook, Hingard and Flame turned around standing 10 meters tall was an ogre, an iron sword in his right hands, and a Shield in his left. Hingard, Flame, and Ember backed away as the ogre swung his sword down on the dragons. They jumped out of the way and came up ready to fight. Hingard and Flame unleashed a torrent of flames, causing the ogre to stumble back a few feet. Kala who was just coming back from the camp saw the ogre; she came down exhaling a stream of flames while spinning creating a cone of flames around her. She slammed straight into the ogre's back. Creating an explosion of flames, leaving a large scorch mark on the ogre's back. The ogre swayed for a moment before collapsing falling face down into the ground.

"Thanks for the save there Kala" said Hingard when the dust had finally cleared

"No problem Hingard, now you owe me one"

"Yea I'm sure I'll make it up to you soon."

"Well done Kala, I see you've been practicing your mother would be proud." Said Flame

"Thank you General Flame."

"Well it looks like the enemy is starting to pull out. I'm not sure why but I get a feeling that this is all a big trap."

"A trap sir?" said Hingard puzzled

"Yes, I've noticed a large majority of the enemy dragons have not joined the battle. I fear that we've yet to see the bulk of the enemy force."

"Any suggestions Flame?" asked Kala

"For now all we can do is make sure the convoy gets to Warfang. That is our top priority."

"Yes Sir!" said Hingard and kala in unison

"Hingard and Kala I need you to watch over the convoy, I'll send what forces I can to help reinforce."

"Yes sir" Hingard and Kala took off and went towards the convoy.

Spyro ducked as Helgrind's Tail swung over his head. Swinging his own tail Spyro aimed for Helgrind's legs hoping to trip him. Helgrind saw it coming and jumped avoiding the tail, but Spyro launched two fireballs hitting Helgrind square in the chest knocking him back several feet. Helgrind landed on his armor taking the brunt of the force but his wings were bruised, Spyro stood up he hadn't taken any severe damage but he was severely bruised

"Helgrind, give up...you've lost this fight."

"This fight won't be over until your dead"

Helgrind jumped up his claws extended, Spyro backed away as Helgrind came down putting as much force as he could into the attack, cracking the ground underneath. Looking up Helgrind had a fury in his eyes as he pressed the attack. He charged forward swinging his claws at Spyro with the intent to rip him apart. Spyro did his best to dodge the blows but with a bruised side he winced in pain at every move. Spyro continued his retreat until Helgrind landed a blow knocking Spyro into the air as he came crashing down he landed on a boulder, smashing it to bits. Spyro rolled out and tried to stand but his legs gave out and he collapsed back on the ground, falling unconscious.

Helgrind turned to Cynder who could do nothing but watch. He fixed a cold stare at Cynder sending shivers up and down her spine.

"Now for you" Helgrind charged forward and let out a stream of yellow and orange flames. Cynder dove into her shadow dodging the flames, she came up behind Helgrind planning to bite his tail and toss him across the field, but Helgrind anticipated this as soon as Cynder appeared he swung his tail and knocked Cynder across the field. She stopped a few feet away from Helgrind. Helgrind continued his advance and launched several fire balls at Cynder.

Cynder wrapped herself in a cocoon of wind as she rolled out of the way of Helgrind's attack the gale force wind redirected Helgrind's attack sending the fireballs scattering across the field leaving impact craters. Using the wind Cynder launched herself into the air, hovering for a moment Cynder dove back to the ground using a large gust of wind to increase her speed. As she approached Helgrind unleashed a torrent of flames hoping to slow Cynder down. Cynder countered with a gust of wind parting the flames as she came closer. Seeing that his attack was having no effect Helgrind rolled out-of-the-way

Cynder was going too fast to redirect her charge, as she approached the ground she drove straight into the ground kicking up dust and stones, moments before she hit the ground she dove into her shadow protecting her from the impact, and cast out a cloud of darkness. Helgrind was blinded by the dust and darkness, so he couldn't see what happened to Cynder. Moving through the dust and darkness she came up next to Spyro.

He was still breathing but it was shallow and weak. Cynder would do anything right now for Ember's healing abilities. Looking back Cynder saw that the darkness was starting to dissipate; she started to try and wake up Spyro. He started to stir when Helgrind came bursting from the darkness his eyes fixed on Spyro and Cynder. Cynder took a defensive stance in front of Spyro. Helgrind charged straight for Cynder, Cynder used her tail as a sword and came swinging at Helgrind, he dodged and swatted Cynder away with a paw leaving a large gash across her side. Continuing his charge he swing his tail down aiming to crush Spyro's head

Spyro managed to regain consciousness, just in time as he rolled to the left as Helgrind's tail came smashing down. Writing himself, Spyro put some distance between them. Both were breathing heavily Spyro had a long gash, two inches deep on his right side, and his scales had darkened from Helgrind's fire. Helgrind was in worse shape having three gashes on both sides of his body and a bite mark on his neck. Cynder was behind Spyro collapsed on the ground severely hurt with a cut going from her left side down to her left foreleg and a bite mark on her right shoulder.

Helgrind comes at Spyro with his horns down; Spyro sidesteps and whacked Helgrind with his tail sending him skidding across the ground, Spyro charged at Helgrind horns down, Helgrind attempted to block using his wings, but Spyro leapt at the last second and came straight down on Helgrind's shoulder injuring his left wing. Helgrind lets out a deafening roar as he stumbles back. Cynder manages to get to her feet and limps over to Spyro.

"It's over Helgrind...Now tell me where my son is!"

"Your son's dead killed by my very claws" Said Helgrind blood trickling out of his mouth

"No...No you must be lying." Cynder said shaking her head. Her heart couldn't understand what see was hearing, her mind simple froze.

"I...WILL...Kill you!" Spyro's voice boomed the dust around his feet began to spin; small electrical bolts began to discharge off his body. His eyes began to glow; Darkness crept around his body changing his purple scales in to pure black. Helgrind grinned,

"That's it Spyro just a little more" Helgrind said to himself

Spyro completed his transformation with a discharge of energy sending Cynder skidding back a few feet, and sending specks of dirt scattering in every direction.

Helgrind couldn't suppress his excitement any longer as he let out an evil laugh

"Finally!" Helgrind said, flicking his tail three spikes were ejected out and were speeding towards Spyro. He made no move to evade the spikes his mind was to clouded with rage to think clearly.

The spikes hit Spyro squarely on the chest bypassing his scales and digging themselves into the skin underneath. Spyro let out a pain filled roar causing every warrior to stop and look, but not for long as the fight was quickly resumed. Spyro collapsed onto the ground his appearance returning to normal. The spikes tumbled out of Spyro's chest and clattered to the ground. Cynder stared in shock as the whole world began moving in slow motion.

Helgrind backed away a large grin on his face, a trumpet sounded in the distance, causing the enemy to retreat, each one broke combat and fled even the dark dragons. The enemy came rushing past Cynder as she took a tentative step forward. She stared at Spyro intently looking for any sign of life, her mind still processing what had happened. She finally keyed in on Spyro's chest seeing it rise and fall at an irregular pace. Cynder broke into a run as she came to her mate's side

"Sp...Spyro...come on...Please...Please be alright. Cynder collapsed at Spyro's side covering his body with her wings. Cynder lifted her head and let out a long and mournful roar.

Hingard and Kala are soaring above the Convoy as they moved along, keeping an eye on two groups of dragons currently positioned on top of two cliffs overlooking the convoy. When they heard the horn, the two groups of dragons suddenly took off and left. Hingard and Kala simply looked at each other puzzled at why the dragons had simply left. They didn't have to ponder long as they heard a mournful roar. Looking down they saw Cynder cradling Spyro in her wings. Hingard and Kala descend and landed next to Cynder, Flame and Ember who were nearby joined them a few minutes later.

"My queen what happened?" said Ember

Cynder ignored the question, as she continued to sob. Shaking her head, realizing Cynder was in no condition to answer questions she swung around to Spyro's front inspect the wound. Picking up on of the spike Ember inspected it closely. She then examined Spyro's chest dark purple veins were spreading out from the wound. Upon closer inspection Ember recognizes what was happening to Spyro and begins to bark out orders.

"Hingard, Kala I need you to fly ahead to Warfang and tell Jenna she's the head of the Healers in the city, tell her to gather a mix of Gin root, Alabaster leaves, night moon mushrooms, have it grounded into a paste and applied to Spyro's chest when he arrives."

Hingard and Kala nod and take off flying as fast as their wings would allow. Ember motions Flame over.

"Cynder we need to move him, I can help him but we need to get him back to the city" Said Ember in a soft tone trying to reassure Cynder. She looked up her eyes glistened as tears flowed down her cheeks. Cynder unfurls her wings from Spyro and backed away slowly.

"Flame you're going to have to take Spyro to Warfang" Said Ember as she helped Flame lift Spyro onto his back. She then turned to Cynder "Cynder you go with Flame, place Spyro in the throne room, I need you to get a bed together their, also take what life gems you have and place them near Spyro, only give him one."

"What about you Ember?" Flame asked his voiced strained by the weight of Spyro.

"I need to collect a few herbs that we don't have in stock then I need to retrieve a book from the library."

Flame nodded as he slowly took off making sure Spyro stayed centered on his back, Cynder followed close behind.

Ember turned toward a forest in the distance, trying to remember what the herbs looked like. Taking off Ember headed for the forest hoping she could find what she was looking for before it was too late.


	3. Corruption

AN: Well here's Chapter 3 sorry this took so long. I've been working on several other stories at the same time. I'll try to update more often, anyway I hope you enjoy this chapter and please leave a review at the end.

Disclaimer: I own nothing Spyro related

* * *

CH 3

Corruption

Cynder was the first to arrive in the throne room; a bed was already being prepared in the middle of the throne room as she touched down. Flame was close behind with Spyro still on his back; large beads of sweat were trickling down his face, as the strain of carrying Spyro was taking its toll on the dragon. Flame placed Spyro down on the bed. Once Spyro was off of Flames back the Healers immediately went to work, the head healer of Warfang was a beige dragon named Jena. She began applying a pink colored salve to the wound.

The salves effect was immediate; the dark veins that were growing out from the wound in his chest began to grow at a much slower pace. For the first time since this whole ordeal began Cynder let a smile form, there was a glimmer of hope that Spyro might pull through whatever was happening to him. A few moments later Ember came through the balcony window. A book was in her front right claw.

Walking over Ember placed the book down next to Spyro's sleeping form and turned to a page towards the middle of the book. Looking over at his chest she saw that the slave was doing its job. Craning her neck Ember pulled out a pouch from her armor and removed various flowers and roots.

Ember turned to Jena "Jena I need you to get me a bowl of hot water and a mortar and pastel."

"Of course" Said Jena bowing as she left the room to retrieve the items for Ember.

"Cynder I need you to get any life crystals you may have,"

Cynder nodded as she went over to a drawer on the far left side of the room, she returned with three life crystals in her claw.

"Good when Jena returns crush up one of the crystals and put it in the hot water."

"But, I thought life crystals only worked when they are whole?"

"Normally yes but, when their combined with the absorption effects of Ninra roots the healing properties can be extracted and made into a type of paste. I must warn you Cynder were dealing with a very old sickness. It's going to take all my knowledge just to figure out how to help him."

"But you do know how to help him right I mean the medicine seems to be working."

"I might, but until I make up the paste I won't know for sure what I'm dealing with. I only hope it's not what I think it is"

Jena returned with a bowl full of steaming water, and a stone bowl with a small stone club inside.

"Ok Jena, I need you to ground up these ingredients, and then put them in the water, Cynder go ahead and crush that crystal and sprinkle it into the water, the water should turn purple."

Both dragons did as they were told, the water was now a light shade of purple, a few moments later Jena added in the crushed ingredients, Ember mixed the ingredients in the water, the contents in the bowl began to solidify, and become a type of paste.

"Cynder I need you to open his mouth." Cynder propped open Spyro's mouth as Ember poured the paste down his throat. Spyro cringed as the paste went down his throat, the scratches along his body began to heal and seal themselves. The dark veins however continued there slow advance as they crept over Spyro's body.

"It's as I feared." said Ember in a very somber tone her head dropping slightly.

"What do you mean Ember?" said Cynder worry lacing her words.

"Spyro is suffering from a disease know as Weeping Darkness, it's a rare type of corruption poison used during Malefors first attempt to destroy the world. It takes the dark thoughts and desires with in a dragon's heart and magnifies them. Slowly corrupting them from the inside and since the poison was delivered when Spyro was in his dark form it's accelerating the effects of the poison."

"Is there anyway to counteract this poison?" Said Cynder

"There is a way however, the scroll that depicts this type of poison is locked up at the Dragon Temple Underground Archive."

"Which is now over run by Helgrind's forces." said Cynder her head hug low

"I may know of a way to get that scroll, my queen" Said Helgrind stepping into the throne room a blanket was draped over his back, Kala was right behind him. Hingard moved over to the bed and Kala took the blanket off of his back and draped it over Spyro.

"How?" said Cynder, a glimmer of hope began to rise in her heart.

"I was the head librarian during my time there; this gave me special access to the library and the archives, I know of a hidden entrance that leads to the Underground Archives."

"Even so, I'm sure Helgrind and his forces have ransacked the Archives by now." Said Ember

"I don't think so, before I left I sealed the door to the Archives, the only way in is with a special key and a password. The vault doors are also enchanted with powerful wards placed there during the time of the ancestors. I'm sure not even Helgrind can break that door. You're Highness, if you will permit it Kala and I can retrieve the scroll."

"Under normal circumstances I wouldn't allow this, but seeing as we have no other choice, you have my permission, just be careful please, I don't want to lose anymore friends."

"Of course your highness, we'll take the utmost care." Hingard turned to Ember "What is the name of this scroll"

"I doubt you could read it, it's in an old dragon dialect that has been lost for centuries, but I can write the characters down." Ember took out a piece of parchment and wrote down a string of what looked like fancy lines and swirls.

"Dark tales and prophecies?" Said Hingard

"You can read this!" said Ember shocked

"Yes, I spent most of my early years studying arcane script and ancient history, on that note I think I've read this particular scroll before."

"Well I guess that will make your job easier."

"Yes it will." Hingard turned to Kala, "Kala I suggest you rest up for a bit it's a long flight to where we need to go. I'll meet you outside the Main gate in two hours."

"What about you?"

"I need research a few things there are some particularly deadly traps in the passage and I want us to be prepared for anything that might come along. I suggest we leave our armor behind as well, were going to need to be fast and quiet."

"Please hurry, my salve has only slowed the corruption not stopped It. By my estimation I've bought us perhaps a week or two." said Ember

"Of course we should be back long before then; it will take us at least a day and a half to reach the tunnel entrance. Half a day to traverse the tunnel, so we should be back within 4 days tops, if we don't return by mid day on the fifth day that will mean we've failed."

"Thank you Hingard, I can see why Spyro always talks so fondly of you." Said Cynder

"I'm simply happy to serve, my queen." Said Hingard bowing in front of Cynder

"Oh and one more thing, have either of you seen hunter I would like to have him join us." Said Hingard

The last I saw he was headed down into the barracks, He might still be there." Said Ember

"Thank you" Hingard turned and left room to go find Hunter.

The Barracks were surprisingly well lit for being underground. Hingard nudged open the door to the barracks, there were a few dragons and Cheetahs in the barracks that were clean there armor or just putting it away. Hunter was off in the corner cleaning his sword, and knife. Hingard made his way to Hunter a few of the dragons gave a salute, Hingard returned the salute.

"Greetings Hunter" Said Hingard as he approached the cheetah.

"Greetings to you Hingard, I hear you need me to accompany you on a mission."

"How...How did you know that?" Said Hingard in shock

"News travels fast in the palace." said Hunter in a very monotone voice

"Oh well...then yes I would like you to accompany me and Kala to retrieve a scroll from the Temple archive."

"When do we leave?" Said Hunter getting to the point

"In two hours meet us outside of the main gate."

"Very well" Hunter sheathed his sword and knife and left the room.

Hingard was outside the main gate; a cold breeze was blowing and sent a chill up his spine. He hadn't been waiting long as Hunter appeared from the shadows. He had a long green cloak on, the hood was up. He also had a Leather bag slung over his shoulder. They would be using that to carry the scroll back. Kala was the next to arrive; she landed gently on the stone street. She was looking much better most of her injuries were healed and the sleep seemed to do some good, she was more alert and she seemed at least partially rested.

"Are we all ready?" Hingard asked

Both nodded in response.

"Ok Hunter would you like to follow us on foot or you can ride on my back."

"I will follow from the ground; do not worry about me I will be able to keep up."

Hingard and Kala took off and flew low against the trees as Hunter kept pace with them on the ground.


End file.
